Un éternel recommencement
by Fleury Botts
Summary: Depuis la destruction de la base Starkiller et leur affrontement, un étrange lien relie Kylo Ren et Rey. Et une chose est certaine, le chef des Chevaliers de Ren compte bien se venger de la petite pilleuse d'épave...


**Première fic sur Star Wars ! Je précise que le scénario a été écrit avant la sortie de Star Wars 8, il peut donc y avoir de grosses erreurs ( mais vous verrez bien ).**

 **Les passages concernant Rey ont été écrit par Helaye, et ceux de Kylo Ren par Xinmara.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tout était arrivé trop vite. En quelques jours sa petite vie de minable ferrailleuse solitaire avait été chamboulée, cette routine ennuyeuse qui s'était installée sur cette horrible planète du nom de Jakku, recouverte de cet irritant matériau qu'elle détestait plus que tout : le sable, venait d'être brisée. Et dieu sait qu'elle le détestait, ce sable. Bien plus encore que ce qui avait été sa vie jusqu'à présent, peut-être même plus que ce vulgaire personnage qu'était Unkar Plutt, cet être immonde qui, avec sa voix rauque et son sourire narquois, se permettait de juger le dur labeur qu'elle accomplissait chaque jour, cet créature abjecte qui ne lui fournissait que le quart de ce qu'elle méritait en portion.

Ces portions au goût immonde, seule source de nourriture présente sur cette foutue planète, mais pourtant plus facile à obtenir que l'eau. Et sans ça, elle serait morte affamée depuis bien longtemps. Et malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cette misérable vie qu'elle considérait plus comme de la survie qu'autre chose, car oui, elle devait travailler d'arrache-pied pour survivre, risquant sa vie à chaque instant dans ces cadavres de vaisseaux, elle y était restée sur cette fichue planète. Toutes ces années passées dans l'espoir d'attendre une chose qui n'arriverait jamais, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su, que cet espoir était vain. C'était malheureusement la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait s'accrocher, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu autre chose.

Puis BB-8 est arrivé, suivit de Finn. Elle s'est alors retrouvée, malgré elle, embarquée dans la pire des situations. Ils l'ont arrachés à sa vie abjecte, ils sont devenus ses sauveurs. Et pourtant, avec eux, l'espoir de toute une vie s'envolaient. Elle s'est retrouvée par la suite à piloter un tas de ferraille sortit de la casse, qu'elle connaissait pourtant par coeur. Elle ne comprenait pas,c'est comme si elle y était déjà montée des centaines de fois auparavant. Non, elle n'y arrivait pas, et elle ne voulait surtout pas comprendre. Comprendre signifiait tirer un trait sur le passé, sur sa famille, sur tout ce à quoi elle s'obstinait désespéramment à s'accrocher, et elle ne pouvait décidément pas s'y résoudre.

En quelques heures elle était passée de "Personne" à "recherchée". C'est ce qu'elle avait été toute sa vie, Personne. Et personne n'aurait pleuré si elle était morte affamée dans sa prison de sable, et cette perspective qu'elle n'était personne la tuait chaque jour un peu plus, lorsqu'elle était encore sur Jakku, parce qu'être Personne revenait à n'être important pour personne. Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la mort jusqu'à présent.

Puis tout s'est accéléré : sa rencontre avec Han Solo. Elle voyait en lui le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu et ce sentiment de confiance mutuelle, elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Et il leurs avaient raconté le mythe de Luke Skywalker, le héros dont le nom était connu partout dans l'Univers. Quand on parlait de Luke Skywalker, personne ne demandait qui il était, et ça ne serait jamais son cas. Personne ne connaissait son nom, pas même ce balourd d'Unkar Plutt.

Ils avaient plus tard atterris sur Takodana dans le but de ramener BB-8 à la Résistance. Dans ce chateau, elle avait reçu un appel, puis ce flot de visions insupportables qui l'avait secoué de tout son être lorsque elle avait touché… ce sabre, celui de Luke Skywalker, et d'Anakin Skywalker avant lui. Elle avait pris la décision de s'enfuir. De partir loin. Et c'est là que cet Homme, non ce monstre plutôt, qui se faisait appelé Kylo Ren, avait débarqué. Il l'avait traquée. Elle avait cru qu'elle vivait ses dernières minutes, poursuivit par ce monstre masqué. Puis ce fut sa capture sur la base Starkiller, et la découverte de cette Force si étrange, qui lui semblait pourtant si familière. Cela lui faisait peur. La Force, le sabre, les Jedi, elle n'en voulait pas, cela l'effrayait. A ce moment précis, elle aurait préféré retourner sur Jakku, que rien ne soit jamais arrivé. Redevenir "personne".

Mais cette Force, elle a du l'exploitée pour s'enfuir .

Ensuite, Finn est arrivé, en compagnie de Han et Chebacca. Elle se souvient du soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce moment là. Peut être n'était elle pas Personne, si on était venu la chercher? Non elle n'allait pas mourir, elle détruirait son ennemi, ce satané Premier Ordre, avant qu'il ne la détruise. Alors ses compagnons et elle avaient continués dans la base pour poser des détonateurs,et détruire StarKiller.

Kylo Ren est arrivé pour la seconde fois. Elle se sentait terriblement mal en sa présence, elle frissonnait de tout son corps, les yeux rivés sur lui, sur Han, sur lui. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Han s'était avancé, et ce fut la fin pour lui, tué par son fils, par Ben Solo.. non, par Kylo Ren, Leader des chevaliers de Ren et bras droit de Snoke.

Et ils s'étaient encore enfuis, Finn et elle, les larmes aux yeux. Kylo Ren les avait bien sûr retrouvés et avait mis Finn hors d'état de nuire, avec une facilité déconcertante.

C'était seulement lui et elle, elle et lui, eux deux face à face. Et elle a lutté tant que qu'elle a pu, elle lui en voulait d'avoir tuer Han, d'avoir blessé Finn. La haine s'était emparée d'elle, comme une force nouvelle et elle la guidait dans ses gestes. Elle lui avait résisté comme elle pu. Il lui a proposé de le rejoindre, de rejoindre le côté obscur de la Force. La Force. Un vague souvenir, une sensation nouvelle, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle avait pris le dessus, la rage ne faisait qu'un avec son être. Elle voulait le tuer, elle devait le tuer.

Le destin en a malheureusement voulu autrement: ce lâche a été sauvé par un concours de circonstances, tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits peu à peu. Chewie venait les chercher,Finn et elle, ils étaient sauvés une nouvelle fois par ce tas de ferrailles qu'aimait tant Han.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au sein de la Résistance. La Générale Leïa Organa était venue, Rey avis senti un lien entre elles: avec elle comme avec Han, il y avait un lien de confiance déjà établit. Aucun mot, juste un regard, puis elles s'étaient enlacées, comme si le mal et la tristesse qui les rongeait pouvait s'en aller, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Et elle a été chargé d'une mission : Retrouver Luke Skywalker. Elle avait accepté, elle ne voulait pas retourner sur Jakku. Jamais, jamais elle n'y retournerait. Et puisque ce foutu sabre l'avait choisie, autant qu'elle y aille plutôt que de se morfondre sur le coma de Finn, sur sa situation, sur sa vie.

Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons, que elle, Rey, la petite ferrailleuse abandonnée sur Jakku, se trouvait au sommet de cette île, face à face avec le légendaire Luke Skywalker, le dernier des Jedi, le sauveur de la galaxie.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Un regard mélancolique, remplis d'un mélange de tristesse, de douleur et de nostalgie. Aucune surprise.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander qui elle était, il l'avait attendu.

Elle tendait le manche de son sabre droit devant elle, le bras crispé et engourdi, le corps tremblant parcouru de frissons, et les yeux remplis de larmes. C'était trop d'émotions refoulées depuis trop longtemps.

Et ils étaient là sans un mot, face à face. Ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour le premier chapitre!**


End file.
